Book Delve
There are two types of book delves. When you click on the "Tainted Book" icon, it brings you into the world of a tainted book where you must vanquish various types of tainted creatures in order to successfully cleanse the book. When you click on the "Ensouled Book" icon, you will be able to choose between prescribed quantities of ink to summon a writer from their ensouled states in their books. Tainted Book Delve Once you click on the "Tainted Book" icon, you will enter this panel. Books are sorted into the i-ro-ha いろは sequence, which is a traditional ordering of the Japanese syllabary, a system similar to 'ABC'. The wikia will be using i-ro-ha いろは as reference to the various combat stages within a series of books. The first series is the i-series い, with the first book named as i-1 い-1. You may select different books to cleanse by clicking on the ''i-ro-ha いろは tabs on the left, clicking on a book's spine, and then clicking the button to delve. Each book has its unique map and branching rules. You can obtain more information in the Tainted Books section. Reconfirm your party by clicking on the tabs as shown. You can form up to four parties at any time, but only one party will be used for the book delve. Once you enter a tainted book, your party will meet with different types of tainted monsters conjured out of ink and paper. You can obtain more information by accessing the Taint Types section. At forks in the path, you will be asked if you wish to advance or retreat. Your writers will suffer injuries along the way, so be careful of their status and health before choosing to advance. You can access the section on Health Status to learn more. Upon complete cleansing of the tainted book, you will be rewarded with soul drops and sometimes, a writer may be reincarnated to you. Sealed Library Sealed Library is another section of Tainted Book with similar game mechanism, introduced during the Purify "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" event. Once you click on the "Tainted Book" icon, you will enter this panel. Books are sorted into shelves following the Latin alphabet and divided into chapters, which consist of multiple paragraphs for cleansing. The first series is the ''A-series, with the first chapter named as A-1, and its first paragraph being A-1-1. As of July 2019, only the A-series has been released as part of the Purify "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" event. Most of the Sealed Library's mechanism is the same as that of the Tainted Books, with the introduction of raid bosses. During the first runs of A-3-5 and A-4-5, players will encounter bosses with huge amount of HP and be expected to defeat them by draining their HP through multiple delving attempts. Ensouled Book Delve Once you click on the "Ensouled Book" icon, you will enter this panel. You are given two delving panels to start, and more can be purchased using DMM points. # Click on the open book to open up the writer's list. This is where you can select a specific writer to delve into the book. Your library assistant will not be included in this list, so if you want to use them to delve into ensouled books, you must change your assistant in the office. # Choose your selected writer by clicking on his tab. Recipes have been reported by players, however, it is up to your own discretion to follow them, as they are not confirmed to guarantee reincarnating a certain writer. Once your writer is selected, a resources selection section will appear. Choose the quantity of ink you wish to choose, and whether you will use a bookmark, which increases chances of reincarnating a high rarity writer, or a time governor, which allows you to skip the waiting time for the reincarnation. Once you click the Confirm button, the delving will immediately begin. For delves without the use of governors, a timer will appear. The rarity of the writer is indicated by the timer as shown; a longer time means a higher rarity If you change your mind and want to obtain your writer immediately, click on the governor icon to use a governor, which will instantly reincarnate your new writer. Writer recipes and specific timers can be found on each writer's page in the Writers section. If you reincarnate a duplicate, you will receive souls instead, the quality and quantity depending on the rarity of the duplicate writer.